More Than Words
by thunder sister
Summary: [W Juliet:Oneshot]For all this time I've lived with him, he's never said, I love you. A Bonus Story from The Simple Life. An ItoxMakoto Lemon!


Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet nor do I own _More Than Words_ by _Extreme_.

Author's Note: This is a bonus story from my other W Juliet fanfic, The Simple Life. In other words, it's a chapter that has its own story, uses situation and circumstances from the other fic, but cannot be included in the other fic.

Also, I'll be posting volume summaries in my profile for every volume to come up. I have volume 7 right now. Check it out. It just might spark your interest.

I did this in less than an hour! That's a new record for me! **Dedicated to fellow W Juliet fanfic writer, yamis-mistress, a.k.a. jhoney!**

More Than Words

_Saying I love you is_

_Not the words I want to hear from you_

Life seemed to go by painfully slow. Life was routine and boring. Ito woke up before Makoto and prepared breakfast and packed his lunch. Makoto would wake, eat his breakfast, kiss Ito goodbye, and walk out the door with his lunch pack in hand. Ito would clean up, do the laundry, watch TV, and just laze about when all the chores were finished.

That's how the days would go by. And that's all there was to it. No words were exchanged between the two, except for a couple of "Come home safe!" or "Take care!" But that was it.

No "I Love You's". Just necessary talking. Ito didn't need it. She knew, from the bottom of her heart, that Makoto cared for her. She wasn't one of those girls that need expensive gifts; she didn't whispered sweet nothings into her ear, though she wouldn't mind receiving them.

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say but if you only knew_

_How easy_

_It would be to show me how you feel_

But Ito wasn't sure if Makoto felt the same way. Did he need to hear these things? Did he need little presents randomly every once in a while?

_More than words _

_Is all you have to do _

_To make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me _

_'Cause already know_

---

Makoto came home, tired and exhausted. Ito prepared a bath, much to his surprise, but he accepted it with a small smile. As he dipped his body into the lukewarm water, he sighed in contentment, leaning his aching back against the tile wall.

Ito, on the other side of the sliding door, listened to him breathe, relishing the thought that he was enjoying the bath she had prepared for him and only him. It seems that her husband didn't notice her presence beyond the door and made herself known, despite the protests from her mind.

"Mako?" She asked, her back still leaning against the wooden frame.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real_

"Hm?"

Ito didn't know what she was doing was she said it; there was no turning back now," I love you."

Luckily, Ito was facing the opposite direction so that she didn't see Makoto's dark silhouette stiffen through the paper door. When she turned around, his body relaxed again.

After a pregnant pause, Makoto replied," I feel the same."

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

Ito's eyes saddened. 'Why…? Can't he say it back?' She stepped back, turning her heels to the direction of the bedroom door. 'Oh well…' she thought with regret.

---

Makoto came out of the bath, a robe on and towel over his dripping hair. He ignored the little drops of water splashing down onto the hardwood floor. All he noticed was Ito's unmoving form on the futon on the ground.

"Ito…san?"

"…." No reply.

Her back was facing him. Makoto put a hand on her shoulder and pushed it down, pressing her back against the futon. He saw her glisten with water and a few drops made its way down her cheeks.

"Ito-san…" he said, a disapproving frown on his features," Why are you crying?"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Who, me? I'm not crying," Ito denied," Who says I'm crying?"

"You know you can't hide things from me, Ito-san."

_Now that I've tried to _

_Talk to you and make you understand_

"I know," she sobbed softly.

Makoto's eyes softened and he dipped his mouth over hers, Ito's eyes wide, cheeks flared with desperation and confusion.

The two didn't know what came over them, but things continued faster and more aggressive. Ito's hands found its way in Makoto's hair, tangled in his golden locks. Makoto's hands explored the smooth skin that is her back, taking off the clothing that divided his upper body from hers. Neither separated their mouth from the other's, their tongues locked in a battle for dominance; Makoto's was obviously the winner, but Ito's stayed in the fight.

Their articles of clothing lay abandoned and thrown on the floor beside the futon, forgotten in the heat of desire.

After an agreeable amount of foreplay, Makoto found his way in Ito, hands grasping her hips in order to hold her down. Ito gasped and convulsed; never before had she felt pleasure like this.

_All that you have to do is_

_Close your eyes and just reach out your hands_

_And touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

Ito held onto the bed sheets, hips moving with Makoto's in a rhythmic beat. She screamed out his name, how many times she did not know, as he nipped softly at her neck.

Finally, they both came, and they collapsed on the futon; their heavy breathing filled the silence.

_More than words_

_Is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

_Cause I'd Already Know_

Ito found her way in Makoto's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. The last thing she heard from Makoto was a hushed," I love you" before sleep claimed her and her world became dark.

----

thundersister: Oh my goodness! My first lemon! Wo0t! I'm so happy! (does a cheer) It's not very descriptive but hey! It's my first lemon! Besides, I don't think a 13-year-old like me should be doing those kinds of things just yet… (sweats) So…good? Bad? Give me feedback! I know it didn't make sense! But inspiration doesn't need to make sense, right?

I hope you like it! I bet this is the first W Juliet lemon ever! And if not, then who cares! At least I'm one of the few that did! (smiles and jumps for joy) I expect reviews for this! (winks)


End file.
